


The Promise

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Gags, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Orders, Rope Bondage, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in trouble, because he went with Rodney to an unknown planet alone without any backup and ran into hostile Wraith trying to feed on him. Todd rescued them just in time, but he's really angry with his human mate now.<br/>John knows quite wll that he will be punished for his stupid behavior. But, what punishment Todd will choose for him?</p><p>Sequel to 'Different Tastes', settled in between chapter 6 and 7 of Dulinneth's story 'If You Don't Trust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Don't Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097801) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> Dear Dulinneth, you wanted John to be punished for his stupid behavior and I'm always glad to have a reason to write a new story!  
> I hope you will enjoy this little fic settled in your wonderful special universe!  
> And I used some of your suggestions about the toys...

John had known that he was in trouble the second Todd had shown up on that planet, just in time to save him from the ugly Commander who had tried to feed on him.

To his luck, the Commander had had an allergic reaction to the onion rings he had eaten before and stopped the feeding before he really had begun.

Todd had escorted him and Rodney back to Atlantis and had given him a single order:

“See to your duties and then go to our quarters and wait there for me – undressed!”

Then, Todd had turned around and left him standing in the Gate-room, staring after his mate in disbelief.

Todd hadn't turned around to him once more and John had swallowed and bit his lip. The realization of he himself being in real trouble now slowly sinking into his mind. Todd had never behaved like that before and John uncomfortably had shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had hoped that the funny sight of the vomiting Commander would calm down his mate's anger at least a little bit, but now, he knew that he had clung to a false hope.

Rodney standing beside him had shot him a sheepish and uncomfortable look and murmured: “I'll better go to Jennifer and talk to her, before she learns about it from someone else. Good luck, John.”

John had swallowed again, staring at the spot where Todd had disappeared behind the door, nodding his head. “Yeah, you too, Rodney.”

John had done what Todd had ordered him to do, he had seen to his duties and then left the daily matters to Major Lorne's competent hands and gone to his quarters.

He had stepped into the room and had begun to undress as Todd had told him to do so. When he had wanted to hang his clothes into his wardrobe, he had gasped in surprise and disbelief. His wardrobe was completely empty. Not one single piece of his clothes was hanging on one of the coat-hangers any longer. Todd must have been there, earlier, removing all of his clothes from his wardrobe.  
He had blinked, noticing the piece of paper hanging on one of the coat-hangers.

He had taken it and read what Todd had written upon the paper with his elegant handwriting:

_'Lay your uniform and your underwear on the floor before your quarters. You may heat up the room in case that you're freezing.'_

John had gaped at the piece of paper, losing all of his color. Damn it. He had realized that his Wraith was truly angry with him this time when Todd had refused to kiss and comfort him, but he hadn't realized how angry his mate actually was.

He had taken his bundle of clothes and cautiously and hesitantly opened his door again. Now, he had been glad that they had stayed in this part of the city after their relationship had become officially. The corridor had been abandoned just as he had expected, because there were only few quarters where some of the expedition members actually lived.

He had lain his bundle on the floor before his quarters and closed the door again. He wasn't supposed to leave his quarters and Todd had made sure that he wouldn't do it by taking all of his clothes.

John bit his lip, crossing the living room again and again, too nervous to sit dow. He didn't mind being naked in his quarters, in fact he did so from time to time, enjoying the feeling of the soft cool air caressing his skin, but it hurt to know that Todd didn't trust him enough that he would obey his order any longer. It was clear that Todd expected him to leave and that was what really hurt him. He knew he deserved to be treated this way, but it cut deep in his heart, nonetheless.

And now he was pacing up and down, completely naked, feeling as ridiculous, ashamed and unsure as he had never felt in his whole life, waiting for his angry mate to come to him and punish him for his stupid behavior.

He knew that he would have to wait a rather long time, this was actually the beginning of his punishment.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

John woke up because someone was kneeling over him, tying his hands to the headboard of their large and comfortable bed. His eyes flew open in time to see his mate knotting the rope around his left wrist properly to the board. Todd had shrugged out of his heavy black coat and he had kicked off his boots, but apart from that, he was still fully dressed while he himself was still fully naked.

After three hours of waiting and fearing what Todd was about to do with him, he had brushed his teeth for at least five minutes and then he had climbed into his bed, feeling as tired and exhausted as if the hostile Commander had really drained him.

Todd didn't speak, only focusing on the ropes around his wrists, making sure that they were firmly tied to the bed, but that John's arms wouldn't hurt because of them being stretched too much.

John opened his mouth, but Todd shot him a threatening glance and John knew that he better say nothing right now, closing his mouth again without speaking.

“You're not allowed to say anything until I'll give you the permission to speak.” Todd's voice was low and quiet, but John could hear the dangerous undertone and he swallowed, nodding his head.

He knew that his mate would never do him any harm, but he wasn't sure if Todd wouldn't leave him like this for at least another couple of hours if he did something to annoy him even more than he already was right now and so he stayed completely still, only watching his mate. Todd took a blindfold from the small table next to the bed, wrapping it firmly around his eyes and tying it behind the back of his head.

The blindfold was dark and heavy and John closed his eyes, because it confused him to have his eyes open without seeing anything. Another garment was wrapped around his mouth, carefully, letting him enough freedom to breathe without any problems, but keeping him from speaking. To his embarrassment, his cock seemed to be happy with his owner being blindfolded and gagged, tied to the bed, because he curiously grew to his full length, twitching eagerly by the thought of what would come next.

The mattress shifted under the Wraith's weight as he spread John's legs, making himself comfortable between his thighs. John had truly believed that Todd would give him another spanking because of his anger, but when he heard a silent snap and felt something cool and hard enclosing his hard manhood, he swallowed, dryly, trying to object, but the gag silenced his protest to a muffled whimper. Todd smacked him on his naked ass and John flinched with a strangled groan.

“Remember, you're not allowed to speak, human. Your also not allowed to come before I'll give you the permission to come, either! This wonderful toy you bought on Earth will help you being a nice guy and obey my orders, so stop your tries and give in to your destiny, human,” Todd stated, almost unmoved and John gave in with another slight whimper, letting his mate closing the ring around his aching cock.

Todd raised his ass, placing a pillow underneath it and shortly after, John felt the intrusion of one lubed finger, slamming deep into his core and brushing over his sweet spot on purpose right with the first thrust. He couldn't help but arch his back with the sensation, suppressing another desperate groan only with effort.

Todd must be very very angry, because he seemed to be determined to punish him by driving him crazy without letting him come and John knew that he would do everything his mate wanted him to do, promising him all of what the Wraith wanted him to, if Todd only would satisfy his burning desire.

Todd set up a fast pace, hitting his sensitive nub with every move of his clever finger adding a second finer first and then the third and John soon was a panting, gasping mess, squirming and wriggling beneath him, begging the Wraith to take him without using spoken words. Todd stayed silent, as well, only his own raged breathing proving his own need and desire to John.

When he pulled his fingers out, John lay there, dizzy and aching, his rock-hard shaft pressed together almost painfully by the cock-ring, panting in heavy breaths, trembling and shivering and waiting for his mate to take him. He was so ready to be filled with the impressive manhood of his beloved ancient warrior, craved to feel the rigid and engorged evidence of Todd's desire deep inside his needy core so much that it threatened to drive him crazy. He heard the sound of the fastenings of Todd's trousers and knew that his mate would take him without undressing first.

The mattress shifted again and then, he felt the head of the swollen Wraith-cock breaching his puckered entrance. He groaned, arching his back to feel him deeper inside his waiting body and Todd took him with one sharp thrust, burying his aching manhood deep inside the human's body. He paused for few seconds, holding his position and John felt the slight pulsing of the Wraith's arousal stimulating his prostate. His mate was close, very close, and John knew that he wouldn't come this time. He only could hope that Todd would take pity on him after wards because his own desire and passion were burning like fire in his whole body.

Suddenly, Todd began to move, his leather trousers scratching over the smooth skin of his inner thighs and he shivered again, moaning into the gag. Todd made soft, rolling moves with his hips and just when John had given up hope that Todd would ever talk to him again, he began to speak, his voice rough and strangled with his own passion and the feelings he had suppressed until now.

“Listen to me, carefully, human! If you ever, ever dare doing something stupid like what you did today, again, you will regret it, I promise you! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Wraith are not supposed to have a heart attack, but you surely will make it happen if you'll go on like this! Damn it, John, I almost _lost_ you today!”

John groaned, wanting nothing more than to apologize, to say sorry to the one being he loved more than life itself, but all that came out of his gagged mouth was something sounding like “MssrmpmhTd” and Todd growled, annoyed. “Stay still, human!”

He moved faster, getting closer to the edge of ecstasy with every snap and every roll of his hips and John flinched, when he suddenly felt warm breath on his vulnerable throat. Todd sank his teeth in his skin and sucked in time to his thrusts, desperately, growling furiously when he hit his peak with violent force, shooting his semen deep inside his human mate. John arched his back, letting out a strangled cry of need and desire when hot, wet streams of the Wraith's release filled him again and again. Todd on top of him shuddered heavily, until he finally relaxed, almost crushing the human lying trapped underneath him, trembling with his own burning need and longing.

When a small desperate sob escaped his lips, Todd gently removed the gag from his mouth, claiming it instead with his tender lips in such a deep, desperate and loving kiss that John's eyes went wet.

As they finally parted again, there were gentle clawed fingers, caressing his sweaty face, tracing every line with rapt devotion. “Please, John don't do something like that ever again. Please, don't let me lose you, I wouldn't stand it,” Todd whispered hoarsely into his ear, nibbling tenderly at John's sensitive earlobe with his sharp teeth.

John's whole body seemed to be in fire and he tugged at the ropes, craving to wrap his arms around his mate and hold him close.

“Never again, I promise you, my mate. I won't do this again, never! I promise you!” he ground out, his voice strangled just like Todd's, his love and longing for his mate clear to detect.  “I'm sorry, Todd, I'm so sorry. Please, believe me! I never meant to scare you, to put myself into danger. I only wanted to distract myself from my longing for you! After our wonderful weeks on our Hive – I missed you so badly...” he went silent and Todd kissed him once more, tenderly and passionately.

“I know, John. I know. It's okay, I'm not angry with you any longer,” he assured him in a tender and gentle voice. He moved to the side and John heard the silent sound of metal. The weight pressing his aching cock in place eased and he heaved a relieved sigh as his hard arousal was freed from the metal keeping him from coming.

Todd tugged at the ropes and the second his hands were liberated from the garment he tossed his arms around the Wraith's back, pulling him close to his body, digging his fingertips into his shoulder-blades to keep Todd from moving away again. Todd chuckled very pleased, bending his head to kiss him. John could feel him getting hard again and he was deeply grateful for the Wraith's stamina and ability to get it up again much faster than any human man normally would.

“You're allowed to come whenever you want to, human,” Todd whispered when he began to move for a second time, his hips thrusting into his willing body in a slow and steady pace just like John needed it right now.

John groaned and moaned, cried and gasped, dwelling in the feelings the tender mating aroused in him. “Only if you'll come with me!” he begged and Todd chuckled, again. “Of course, my mate, I'm sure that this can be arranged, easily.”

They moved in unison and John felt every tender thrust far more intensive than usual, because he was still blindfolded and because of the occurrences of the day. He had thought that he would die when the strange Wraith had tried to feed on him and he had thought that he would never see his beloved ones again, his mate and his daughter.

He moaned with the fierce lust every thrust sent through his whole body, hot white electric jolts of pleasure spreading from his secret core to his fingertips and his toes and he knew that he wouldn't stand the sweet torture any longer. His rock-hard throbbing cock brushed against the leather trousers with every move and the tip was already wet with the pre-come the wonderful stimulation of his sensitive spot had milked from him.

“I'm close!” he managed to croak out and Todd slipped with his agile tongue into his ear. “I know, John. It's okay, just let go, don't worry about me. I'm not far behind, I just want to enjoy your pleasure, my mate. Please, come for me, John,” Todd encouraged him, huskily and John threw his head back and arched into the next thrust, clinging helplessly to the Wraith's broad shoulders as he shook and shuddered in time to his exuberant release spurting in fast jets against Todd's black shirt and all over his own naked body. His inner muscles clenched around the hard manhood buried to the hilt inside him and Todd growled and followed him over the edge, filling him with his seed for a second time.

When it was over, he fell back on the mattress, panting and gasping for air, dizzy and dazed, trembling with exhaustion. Todd gently pulled away from his body, wetness dripping out of his abused entrance as the Wraith slid out of him, but John didn't care. He just lay there, letting himself be cleaned by his mate without any protest. When Todd came back to him, he simply snuggled close to the now naked body, uttering a small sound of protest when Todd grabbed the blindfold to remove it. Todd snickered, leaving the blindfold where it was and John relaxed, settling his head comfortably on Todd's chest. His acient warrior pulled the covers up, stroking the hairline at John's nap with tender fingers.

John drifted into the smooth and welcome darkness of sleep with a content sigh, placing a chaste kiss on the smooth skin beneath his lips.

Just before sleep claimed him, he remembered what he had promised his Wraith mate and he opened his mouth and murmured: “I promise you that I will never do something stupid like that again. I cannot promise you that I will never be in danger again, but I won't go alone to an unknown planet without you, never again, you have my word.”

Todd gently kissed his forehead. “I know John. I trust you. Go to sleep. I will be there when you wake up again, I promise you, too.”

John smiled, happily letting himself be lulled to sleep by the soft and tender purr of his beloved mate, knowing that he would never ever break the promise he had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please, let me know if you like it, feedback is always very welcome!


End file.
